


Secondhand

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: Ciels thoughts to himself after dinner at Lau’s estate.





	Secondhand

     Maybe it was the fact he finally got everything off his chest, maybe it was the fact he had a warm meal and clothes after such a long day. Maybe it was the effects of being in close quarters with opium addicts all day, but for the first time in a long time Ciel felt _relaxed._

     After his bold but rude dinner outburst he promptly excused himself and of course Sebastian was on his tail to taunt him. Ciel knew the demon was just as pleased as he was. All future plans were set in place as they should be and revenge didn’t seem too far away. He sipped his evening tea in the ornate Oriental style guest room and forgot about his phantom brother and the Reaper puppet master and just smiled to himself. This was his game. He had the pawns he needed. 

     He would win. He knew it from the start. He had the devil on his side and his own determination. 

     After he finished his tea he put the cup down for Sebastian to collect later. Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for bed as per usual. Flicking his eyes from demonic red to the more “human” rust color. The young master wasn’t phased by this. It hadn’t phased him in a long while. He layed down on the unfamiliar silk sheet and began to fade out of consciousness. The only thing he said to his demonic butler was “tommorow we will find out what they’re planning, and find a moment to strike.” 

     The last thing he heard before fully fading to sleep was a faint but sure “Yes, my lord”


End file.
